


Twinkle twinkle little star- Falsettos

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Character Death, Drawing, Other, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: Jason was laying outside, sketching stars in his notebook on a calm calm night.Trigger warnings below, spoiler warning though!Moths, mention of bugs, mention of death, surprise.
Kudos: 11





	Twinkle twinkle little star- Falsettos

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning are in the summary! If you have any triggers, please go check them out, spoiler warnings though.

Jason lay outside upon the grass, doodling down the position of the stars, this was an activity Mendel had suggested to help him pass the time. The stars shone like bright theatre lights, highlighting him as the star of the dark dark show. He heard crickets around him, smiling slightly due to the fact bugs interested him out ever so slightly. 

He smiled as he saw a moth soar around near him, letting out a slight laugh as the moth flew around him, circling him in a rhythmic pattern, it was silly but moths were ever so interesting. He sketched down a quick picture of a moth, the creature flew onto the page, leaving a dusty residue upon the white surface. He dusted it off once it flew away, a grin pasted upon his face. 

A hum left his mouth as the pencil met the page over and over again, an arrangement of lines, showing as stars, appearing upon the page with every line he drew.

You see, every human can draw, every piece of art they do is amazing, sure, some look more realistic and detailed, but every piece is unique, every human has the ambition to draw, yet if you ruin that, the spark is gone, and they will never try again. Jason had only been encouraged by Mendel, so the spark wasn't gone, yet. He turned the page from the notebook and began to draw on the next page, he was going to show his mother once he was done, hoping she would like it, but he wasn't done yet. 

Inside, Mendel was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands as he looked outside at Jason peacefully drawing, a soft sigh leaving his lips. He was so scared to explain this to him, why would he want to hear? He couldn't lie to him. He couldn't lie to him. He couldn't lie to him. He so wished this didn't happen yet he had to tell Jason, besides, Trina wasn't getting any deader.


End file.
